


Butterfly Kisses

by Kiterie



Series: Kissing Meme Fics [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino doesn't let people see her softer side, but Chouji can't tell on her if he's not awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LalaMoped](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LalaMoped).



Ino brushed a bit of hair back from her teammate's forehead and sighed. She'd never let anyone see her like this, not even Shikamaru. In his case it was more that she knew it was hardest on him. He was their leader and Chouji was his best friend. It was easier on him if he didn't have to worry about being strong for her. Everyone knew she was self-centered so it was easy to pretend she didn't worry when Chouji was hurt and a few callous remarks about his looks had even Shikamaru believing the act.

"You had better get well soon. Shikamaru has enough weight on his shoulders without adding yours too it," she whispered, a ghost of a smile tugging at her lips. "You'd be too heavy for his lazy ass to carry anyway." It was currently a lie since he was rail thin.

The monitor beeped slowly as the chest of the thin framed young man rose and fell in sleep.

Bending over him she pressed her forehead to his. "You have to be okay so we can still be InoShikaChou so wake up soon." Tears welled up in her eyes, she blinked to force them back, and her long wet eyelashes swept over his skin. Ino pulled back and rubbed her eyes. "I'm not pretty when I cry so you had better not make me," she sniffed. "If you don't wake up soon I'll use my own special technique to make you, you know so--" Reaching out she wrapped her fingers around his. "--wake up soon."


End file.
